The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is generally known in the art to provide prosthetic implants for replacing various human anatomical parts that have become damaged due to wear or injury. These implants are produced from a biocompatible material and interact with adjacent body portions to replicate anatomical movement.
Often, implants are used to replace articulating and/or bearing anatomical features such as the ball joint portion of the femur and the bearing portion of the tibia. Most often, the portions of the implant that will undergo the greatest stresses and loads are formed of metals due to their known strength and longevity. Metal structures, however, can have a higher modulus of elasticity than bone.